Carpenters
The Carpenters are recurring characters in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are a group of carpenters whose boss is Mutoh. All of the Carpenters are alike in appearance and personality; they are typically lazy and continually make attempts at finding ways to elude their boss. Despite this, they work hard and finish their job fast once they put their minds on their work. The number of Carpenters in the group varies between games. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time The Carpenters have been hired by Impa to build houses and expand Kakariko Village. However, after some work, they have grown tired of carpentry and wander about town aimlessly, while a building stands unfinished. If Link talks to them, they will provide him with interesting information about various subjects, such as Dampé's Heart-Pounding Gravedigging Tour. When Link returns to the village as an adult, the Carpenters have seemingly somehow finished their work during the seven years Link was sealed away in the Sacred Realm, and have been given a new assignment; to repair of the bridge in Gerudo Valley, which was broken sometime during the seven year period. However, as usual, the Carpenters eventually grew weary of carpentry and opted for a new career; that of thievery. Together, they travelled west to the Gerudo Fortress, where they hoped to be accepted by the all-female Gerudo race of thieves; they were wrong and were subsequently imprisoned by the Gerudo. Link eventually ventures to Gerudo Valley and meets with Mutoh, who tells him that his workers have somehow disappeared. Link sneaks into the Gerudo Fortress and finds one of them in a jail cell. The carpenter tells him that the key to his cell is being held by a Gerudo Guard, who appears from out of nowhere while they speak. Link duels and successfully defeats the Gerudo Guard, who drops the key to the cell. Happy to be released, the carpenter tells Link some valuable information and returns to the carpenters' tent in Gerudo Valley. Link releases the three others in much the same fashion, after which he is approached by a prominent Gerudo. She is impressed by his thievery skills and gives him the Gerudo Membership Card, making him an honorary member of the Gerudo. Link later returns to the Gerudo Valley to find that the bridge has been repaired. In the end credits, the four carpenters can be seen dancing in tandem at the celebration at Lon Lon Ranch. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The Carpenters have been hired to get Clock Town, the capital of Termina, ready for the annual Carnival of Time. However, while Brac, Bremor, and the other workers are building the Festival Tower in South Clock Town, their boss Mutoh is embroiled in a heated discussion with Viscen, captain of the Clock Town Knights about whether or not the town should evacuate, as the Moon is apparently going to crash into Termina and destroy the entire land. Mutoh and his Carpenter aides strongly protest Captain Viscen's suggestion to evacuate and maintain that traditions are meant to be upheld, and that the Moon is not going to crash into Termina. Many of the Carpenters show strong disdain towards the Clock Town Knights. In the Milk Road area, there is a lone Carpenter who, despite his regular profession, is attempting to get rid of a rock that is blocking the way to Romani Ranch with a pickaxe. He has managed to open the way by the dawn of the Final Day, but the rock can (and must) be destroyed earlier with the help of a Powder Keg. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages The Carpenters have been hired to build a bridge from the Nuun Highlands to Symmetry Village. However, once more they have eluded Mutoh and "escaped" to relax in the vicinity. The annoyed Mutoh asks Link to track down and order his Carpenters to return. Link finds all three in various areas of the nearby lands and the Carpenters regretfully get back to work. Once back to work, they quickly finish the bridge to Symmetry Village and leave with Mutoh for their next project. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The Carpenters have a workshop in eastern Hyrule Town. Link can fuse Kinstones with their boss, Mutoh. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters